[unreadable] Despite the existence of established long term risk factors, there are currently no diagnostic tools for the prediction of acute coronary syndrome. The emerging technology of protein arrays provides exciting possibilities for the attainment of diagnostic patterns or biosignatures for a variety of diseases, including acute coronary syndrome. This proposal examines two possibilities for the attachment of ligands in high density protein arrays, with the goal of developing a diagnostic tool for predicting acute coronary syndrome. More specifically, the end groups on a pH-responsive polymer will be converted to aldehydes, which are known to react with biomolecules, by generating local acid formation through the use of a photoacid generator or electrolysis of water. Initial studies will examine the attachment of two proteins associated with atherosclerotic plaque rupture, matrix metalloproteinase-14 and interferon-gamma; however, the long term goal of this project is to assemble an array of biomarkers for the development of a unique predictive biosignature for acute coronary syndrome. This technology may also be applied to the detection and diagnosis of a variety of other diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable]